This application seeks funds to support twenty U.S. graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to attend Analytical Cytology X. Analytical Cytology X is an international conference sponsored by the Society for Analytical Cytology. The meeting will be held Sunday, June 3 through Friday, June 8, 1984 at the Asilomar Conference Grounds, Pacific Grove, California. The conference format retains the successful style of past conferences. The mornings are for tutorial and plenary sessions, with evenings devoted to poster sessions and workshops. Most afternoons are free to encourage and promote exchanges between individual attendees. Plenary session topics include: (1) new instrumentation; (2) new markers; (3) biology; (4) quantitative pathology; and (5) new technology; advances in fields supporting analytical cytology. Support for each graduate student and post-doctoral fellow is limited to the conference fee and economy air fare. Their participation in this meeting is viewed as extremely important. (3)